The present invention relates to an electronic cash register and, more particularly, to a control system for varying the operation of a cash register depending on the time information in an electronic cash register.
Recently, an electronic cash register has been developed which includes a registration section operated by a first clerk for registering transaction data such as unit cost information and commodity number information, and a resetting section (accountant) operated by a second clerk for introducing numeral data of the amount tendered from the customer and calculating the change to be handed to the customer. Such an electronic cash register is effective to treat a large number of customers in a short time. However, the above-mentioned system is ineffective troublesome at a time when the store is not crowded.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to improve an electronic cash register.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a control system for operating an electronic cash register in different two operation modes, namely, a one clerk mode and a two clerk mode.
Other objects and further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. It should be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.
To achieve the above objects, pursuant to an embodiment of the present invention, an electronic cash register includes a first section having a first key input unit and a first printer unit for conducting the normal registration operation, and a second section having a second key input unit and a second printer unit for conducting the resetting (accountant) operation. A timer preset system is included in the electronic cash register for automatically placing the electronic cash register in a two clerk operation mode at a preselected time, wherein the first and second sections are operative, and in a one clerk operation mode at another preselected time, wherein the first section conducts both the normal registration operation and the resetting (accountant) operation.